


Test

by OliviaMarie



Series: For Stackson Week [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is back and has been working with the pack. Stiles is now a girl.</p><p>Pack taking a test that they missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test

"Jackson." Stiles poked his shoulder with a pen in her grasp. "Could you not glare at them? What did you even expect when you came back? That she'd wait for you? She's Lydia Martin."

"I didn't expect a lot of things." Jackson huffed and turned to glare at her instead. "Like how my best friend is dating someone that is so not good enough for him, or my ex is dating someone that isn't good enough for her, or that McCall would be alpha, or Isaac and Allison, or you being permanently turned into girl. How did you even explain that?" Jackson growled out like a lost puppy in frustration.

"Told everyone I got a sex change." Stiles shrugged. "Helped that Greenberg had seen me in his dad's office the week before when we were looking for the wendigo that had been living in the hospitals boiler room." Scrapping a hand over her fresh buzz cut stiles, leaned towards the wolf to whisper so the others in the library wouldn't hear. "I don't think Scott knows yet." She laughed as she sat back, chair rocking onto two legs before thumping back down.

"Whatever." Jackson grumbled and stared at Erica and Boyd in the corner. "And them?"

"I'm the Nemeton. Scott and Allison have enough on their plates, I thought it would be better if I took the dark power they had and took it into myself. I had to test a theory afterwards." Stiles grabbed her coffee and took a sip from the now cold beverage. "I can only do up to three months though."

"Derek doesn't know?" Jackson guessed, scribbling down a random answer on the test that they were all making up for last week when they had to skip because of a sirin.

"Laura's next. Her death wasn't supposed to happen." Stiles frowned. "I need Derek and Cora's permission and blood first."

"You shouldn't play with death." Jackson snorted at stiles smirk.

"As an immortal being, I say I can. It might lead to my death someday." Stiles smiled serenely.

"That's not something you should wish for." Jackson sighed.

"Take me to the movies tonight. I want to see the new Thor movie." Stiles set her pen down as she finished her test. Standing up and sashaying over to the librarians desk to hand it in.

Where did that come from? Jackson wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone just now in preparation for next weeks stackson week.


End file.
